doki_doki_literature_club_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana
Appearance Hana’s hair is noticeably frizzy, with her constant effort to make it behave often resulting in copious curls escaping from her daily hairstyle - two messy spacebuns, tied tightly on top of her head. Its colour is often compared to that of a coffee bean - a rich, dark brown, streaked slightly with sun bleach. Hana has dark, long-lashed eyes that are a dull shade of army green, and appear to have flecks of hazel. They are almond-shaped and droop down at the corners, giving her expressions a soft, drowsy feel. Her plump cheeks are covered with an expanse of very dark freckles, which spread upwards along her small button-shaped nose and are scattered about her eyelids. Her skin is a burnished caramel pigment, darkening at her fingertips, elbows and other bodily extremities. Hana wears her uniform quite uniquely - her reddish-brown vest and white blouse are exposed, with the default grey blazer tied around her waist by its long sleeves. This is due to the fact that she feels very self-conscious of her chest size when wearing the blazer. Her figure in general is rather wide, with thick thighs and broad hips. Her stature, however, is quite small. Personality Hana is known to be largely sweet, rather passive and passionate about her many interests. She has a tendency to be grossly outspoken on topics that her peers assume she doesn’t have experience in, but does try her best to fit in nevertheless. She’s often used as a scapegoat for other people’s misbehaviour— people seem to find her appearance suspicious. Hana finds it difficult to make new friends, as she is too shy to approach people and , as mentioned, she is found suspicious. Her personality can be best described as extremely earnest and positive. Relationships * [[Mayu|'''Mayu]]' ** Hana has an immense crush on Mayu; watching her from afar is one of her favourite hobbies. She may be slightly obsessive, but in her heart of hearts, Hana simply adores Mayu’s kind personality and wishes for companionship. Story 50 Questions # '''What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning?' #* Oh! M- my name’s Han... Hana— and it has a lot… a lot of meanings! In Arabic, uhm... it means- it means ‘happiness’, in J- Japanese, it means... ‘flower’, in Albanian... oh, oh dear, I- I’m rambling again… aren’t I? # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #* Um… I think- I think I like my b- big sister Alya best. But… but I have- I have Ma- Mama and P- Papa, too! D- don’t tell them I said- said that, please— they’d g- get upset... # About how many friends do you have? #* Ehehe… a lot… a lot less than I’d l- like to have. # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #* N- not very… # What's your favourite drink? #* Ooh! Str… strawberry milk! # What's your favourite food? #* T- there’s these pastries that Mama makes on my birthday— and- and they’ve… they’ve got apple- apple sauce! # What's your birthstone? #* I- I think… I think it’s an- an emerald! Y- yes… tha- that’s it... # When is your birthday? #* A- ah... It- it’s the 16th of... M-M-M- May? # What's your star sign? #*T- Tau- Taurus... a- a- bull, per- perhaps? # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*We- well... I- well- I d- do like... like to con- consider m- m- myself kind, a- and tha- that’s a tr- trait of a T- Taurus... is- isn’t i- it? # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*I- I think... I think ig- ignorance. # What quality do you possess that you hate? #* M- my- my… stutter. It… it’s s- so annoying! # Where is your family from? #*W- we’re fro- fro- from the UAE! # Where were you born? #* # Are you usually early or late? #*M- much too... la- late... ehehe~ # What's your favourite movie genre? #*Ooh! I- I do li... like rom- romcoms! # What object couldn't you live without? #*M- my note... my notebook - um... literally. # What's your dream car? #* # What would you rate 10/10? #* # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*I- I fou- found... my be-best friend... i- in the- world! # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*A- annoying— at-t lea-st that’s wh-what most pe-people say-y... # Which website do you use most often? #* # What's something you really want but can't afford? #* # What would your dream room look like? #* # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #* # What are you addicted to? #* # What's your biggest fear? #* # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #* # What makes you really angry? #* # What would you do with a million dollars? #* # What's your main hobby? #* # What's your favourite scent ever? #* # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #* # What's your favourite quote? #* # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #* # What's your least favourite food? #* # What's your least favourite drink? #* # What's your favourite school subject? #* # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #* # What's your allowance? #* # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #* # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #* # What's your most precious treasure? #* # What's your special skill? #* # What's your favourite colour? #* # Where would you most like to live? #* # Who has affected your life most? #* # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #* # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #* # What's your favourite feature of your body? #* Trivia * Hana has an extremely severe stutter, often so bad that her speech is, for the most part, incomprehensible to many students. ** For this reason, she often carries about a notepad for writing her speech in when overwhelmed, or resorts to using JSL. ** Her stutter was caused by developmental issues when she was younger as a product of her literacy skills not being able to keep up with her verbal demands - supposedly. * Hana works at Café Komorebi after school on every day of the week but Thursday; however, she is known to spend most of her free time there also. Category:Original Characters Category:VintageToast's OC